Searching For The Truth
by The Magic Blue Butterfly
Summary: Sarah Walters is just a typical sixteen year old girl. Well sort of. Her whole life she has just wanted one questioned answered. "Who is my father?" When life takes a sudden turn for the worst, she is forced to go on a search for the truth. The truth that was kept from her her entire life. The truth that will answer all her questions...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why Hello There. My name is Isabella and I have been writing fan fiction for a little while now but I haven't written anything Bones related in quite some time. This story is set somewhere in the future and takes into account of all the episodes of Bones except for the Season 7 finale. Any mistakes in this story are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones :(**

Searching for the Truth: Chapter 1

Sarah Walters woke up like a little child on Christmas morning. After all, today was the day of her sweet sixteenth. So many perks came with turning 16. She could finally get her license, be old enough to finally go out alone (according to her mother that was) but most of all today was the day her mother finally told her about her father. She didn't know much about him. Her mother insisted he was a good man. But he was never here for her, or me, so she had her doubts. But that man was still her father and she wanted to know who is was...

Sarah was lying contently on her bed, thinking about the last 16 years of her life. Though only about 10 of those she could remember. She rolled over and began to stretch when she all of a sudden caught the oh-so familiar smell. _Bacon_. Sarah quickly jumped off her bed before practically running out of her room to go get some bacon.

Sarah merrily skipped down the wooden stair case to find her mother standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Today, being her birthday meant that she could have whatever she wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Her mother, knowing her so well, made her a smiley bacon face breakfast with extra, extra bacon on the side.

"Good Morning Mother" brightly said Sarah as she made her way to sit at the table.

"Happy Birthday Sarah" excitedly exclaimed Tessa as she quickly turned off the stove and made her way over to her only daughter. She placed a quick kiss on her fore head before making her way over to finish plating breakfast.

.

.

.

They made small talk while eating their breakfast. Talking a bit about the future and what lies ahead. But there was a question lingering in her mind. The question that she wanted answered more than anything else in the world. Sarah was hesitant in asking her mother. It had been about 6 years since they have last spoken about him.

"Do you remember what you were going to tell me today mum?" asked Sarah as she finished the last mouthful on her plate.

"Of course Sarah. You wanted to know about your Father. We'll go out to lunch and I will tell you everything"

"Promise"

"I promise"

"OK then Mum. I'm finished so I'm going to go next door and see Jake"

"That's fine. Just be back by 11:00 so we can go out." Before Tessa had even finished her sentence, Sarah was already out the door and half way to Jakes place.

.

.

.

"Hey Jake" said Sarah as she made her way through the house as if it was her own.

"Oh hey Sarah" said Jake as he ran over to give his best friend a hug. Sarah and Jake have been best friends since they were 2, when Sarah first moved in. Since then, they have been virtually inseparable.

"So…"

"So…"

"Are you forgetting what today is?" asked Sarah. She knew that her best friend would never forget her birthday and probably has been planning something for weeks.

"What's today?" quizzed Jake trying to act confused to why such a question would be asked. However he knew full well what today was.

"Stop messing around Jake!" exclaimed Sarah as she lightly slapped Jake's arm playfully smiling. Jake pretended that the slap hurt and began to pout. Sarah was trying to give her best serious face, but the way Jake was pouting in the corner made her smile.

"Just once second" said Jake as he made his way over to his closet. Sarah was just standing there looking around the room. She found a small photo of them on his desk and smiled at the memory. It was the first birthday they had spent with each other. They were sitting in Sarah's little sandpit eating, more like covered in chocolate. Sarah's trip down memory lane was stopped when she noticed Jake returning to the open space of the room. He however was not alone. He returned struggling to carry a giant, and I mean giant, chocolate frog. "Happy Birthday!"

"Continuing the tradition I see" laughed Sarah as she admired the ginormous piece of chocolate. Every birthday since they have known each other, they have given their friend a chocolate frog. It was a simple gift that became a tradition.

"Yep. But because it is a special occasion I decided to step it up a notch"

"Thanks, Jake. It is a lovely gesture" once again smiled Sarah while thinking w_hat the hell and I suppose to do with a giant piece of chocolate!_

"Well I did get you your chocolate as well as something else" shyly stated Jake as he walked over to the top shelf of the closet and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He walked back over to Sarah and shyly gave her the small box. Sarah looked at the box in a mixture of emotions. She was surprised to say the least. She carefully opened the box and her eyes widened.

"It's a star. To me a star guides you home. Even though you are going far, far away, I wanted you to remember that here is your true home" stated Jake, as he tried to avoid all eye contact with the girl in front of him. Sarah just stood there in awe. _How did she become so lucky to find Jake_. Sarah continued to smile as she motioned for Jake to place the necklace around her neck.

"I'm not going that faraway"

"Hello, you're now officially 16 and that means you are going to some college to study some forensic, bones stuff. You are going to go and be some super smart genius and leave me here being a normal person"

"Yes but that normal person will still be friends with a certain super smart genius" smiled Sarah. Jake stood there and smiled, wondering how he found such an amazing friend.

"So what are you doing for your fabulous sweet sixteen?" asked Jake as he sat down on his bed, moving his laptop to the side.

"Mum is going to take me out to lunch. She is finally going to tell me about my father"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jake was concerned for his friend. He had seen her get hurt in the past and didn't want to see it happen again.

"Sort of. I want to know who he is, why he is never around and more importantly what ever happened to him"

"Well just remember that you have all the family and friends you need. One more person won't want a huge difference in your life"

"I guess your right"

"So what are you doing at my house on your birthday anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie later?"

"Sure. Swing past my house when you have finished with your mum we'll go"

"Well in the meantime, let's start eating the chocolate" exclaimed Sarah as she began to unwrap her present.

.

.

.

"Come on Sarah. We need to leave now or we are going to be late" called Tessa from the edge of the stair case. Sarah returned home about 20 minutes ago and felt the need to find a new outfit to wear out and redo all her makeup before she left the house again. Tessa saw so much of herself in her daughter but the one thing that they didn't have in common was the amount of time it takes her to get ready. Tessa Walters decided to grab her keys of the little set of draws that sat near the staircase and get ready to leave.

"Hurry Up" once again called out Tessa to no avail.

"Just a sec mum" called back Sarah.

She turned her head looking towards the front door when she heard the sudden knock on the door. She knew her daughter would be down soon and wanted to hurry up and meet their reservation. She only turned the door knob slightly, but a much larger man barged through causing Tessa to stumble. Regaining her composure she began to yell hoping to frighten the intruder.

"Who are you?" she demanded slowing walking towards the small set draws that sat beside the stair case. She always kept a gun in there for protection. Her husband had taught her a thing or two. However, the man was much quicker than her and drew his gun first.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang. **_

3 shots were fired. Each bullet directly piercing her heart. She stumbled backwards, not comprehending that she has been shot and the magnitude of her injuries. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were saturated in blood. She tried to call out for help, but no words left her mouth. She began to stumble back until she reached the stair case and just crumbled.

Sarah came running from her bedroom as soon as she heard the shots fired. She reached the top of the stair case just as the man was about to leave. He took one look at Sarah, laughed and then walked out slamming the door behind him. Sarah began to run as fast as she could down the stair case to the pool of blood.

"Mum!" Sarah knelt down beside her mother tears streaming down her face, trying to examine her injuries. Sarah had enough common sense to know that this situation only had one ending.

"Sarah…" barley whispered Tessa, trying to push back the lump in her throat so she could tell her what she has always wanted to know.

"Mum. Don't talk now" hushed Sarah as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. But against her words, her mum started to speak up.

"There is a…wooden box…your….closet…father" Tessa tried to form more words, but she just went silent. He body seemed to just fall on the stair case, not moving at all.

Sarah quickly dialled 911 noticing the now motionless state of her mother. "Please Help. My mum has been shot" she managed to get out through the sobs. "We live at 28 Maccabee Way. Please hurry. I don't think she is breathing" continued to sob Sarah as she just sat there holding her mother

.

.

.

**A/N: Although this seems really weird at the moment this story does have a point to it and does involve nearly all the characters in Bones. I will hopefully update this every week. Please tell me what you think, I really don't know if this story is good or not. So please review so I can have some motivation to write this story or if you hate it, tell me and I will stop writing xx Isabella**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Dinosaur ~ This story is dedicated to my best friend, Thre3. Her brilliant stories is what keeps me writing :D **

**A/N: Hello there once again. I am surprised I managed to update this so soon! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I really appreciate the comments. I decided to continue with this story but there is just something I needed to be cleared up. The Tessa in my story is not the same Tessa from season 1 of Bones, the one that dated Booth for a while. The names are just purely coincidental. A lot of things should be explained in this chapter…So Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones and all mistakes are my own.**

Searching For The Truth: Chapter 2

Sarah Walters made her way into her dimly lit bedroom, dragging her feet along the floor. Tears were still streaming uncontrollably down her face; she had given up wiping them about an hour ago. She kicked her shoes off her feet and dropped her bag on the floor. She didn't feel like doing anything but collapsing on her bed and burying her face into her pillow. She felt as though her entire world had just come tumbling down.

The last words her mother said kept running through her head. _ Box. Closet. Father. _She looked towards her closet thinking about the last words she will ever hear from her mother. And then she saw it. She had never noticed it before but there was a wooden box sitting on the top shelf of her closet. Curious to know why her mother would use her last breath of air to tell her to look there, she stood on her tippy toes to get the box down. She brought the box over to her bed. She tossed the pillow aside and sat in the middle of her bed, resting the box on her legs.

She quickly rummaged through the small box, looking for something. Anything. She found a photo that caught her eyes. It was a woman with the same underlying architectural features as her mum but with different hair colour. She was holding a small child, which she presumed was herself. And there was also a man standing next to them, with his arm around her mum. He was smiling a smile so big that Sarah couldn't help but laugh at. He looked as though he was the happiest man in the world.

She tossed the photo to aside and continued to rummage through the box. She found a note mixed up between some more photos and some evidence bag as well as a video tape. She moved the box to the side and lied down on her bed and began to read the note:

_If you are reading this Sarah, I am not around anymore. I know you think you are alone in this world but believe me when I say that there are many people that love you. There are many things I would have liked to tell you myself, but sometimes things happen in life and there is no way to stop them._

_First of all your whole life has been a lie. When you were about 13 months old, an event occurred. You and I witnessed the event and it changed our lives forever. Your father was also there, but trust me when I say he did nothing wrong. Because of the events that occurred, we were forced leave and change our names. Your real name is Christine Angela Booth. My real name is Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth. I was a world renowned forensic anthropologist and a successful crime novelest until I had to give it all up and leave in order to protect you. A little part of me had always wanted you to follow in my foot steps and become a forensic anthropologist. The only way you could be free of all these lies is if you search for the truth._

_This leads me to your father. I know I have sheltered you from him, but it was for your own benefit. If we had stayed, I would have been dragged town too and I did what I did to give you a life you deserved. Your father's name is Seely Joseph Booth. He was a special agent with the FBI until that fateful night. He did nothing wrong. I had to leave before I found out what happened to him. I don't know where he is now, or even if he has another family, but I do know that he has never stopped loving you. _

_I was forced to give up my entire life and I wanted nothing more than to tell you everything. But I have been waiting for the right time. I have been waiting until you were old enough to deal with this situation. This box contains all the information that was kept away from public eyes and away from the investigation against your father. I was the only one who could solve the murder, but I had to leave before I could say anything. But I have faith that you are like me and can unravel the true events on that evening and find your father._

_These people responsible for our lives being this way may try to harm you, but know you are stronger than they are combined. Don't live behind closed doors anymore. Be who you really _

_Much Love,_

_Temperance Brennan (Mum) xoxo_

**A/N: I know this is short, but I needed more of the story to be explained. And please don't hate me for killing Brennan. I really didn't want write it but I thought of this idea and it sounded so good that I had to write it. Once again, please review and tell me what you think… **

**Xx Isabella**


End file.
